Lonely Road of Faith
by T-money1
Summary: Songfic. Vash thinks about Meryl while going off to face Knives. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: To clear things up, I don't own anything of "Trigun" (just in case you are wondering). I also don't own the song "Lonely Road of Faith," which is owned by Kid Rock. Now that is out of the way, let's begin.

This is another songfic, only this one is based on Vash. It is set to the tune of "Lonely Road of Faith" by Kid Rock. It contains some Vash/Meryl. It reflects on Vash's feelings of Meryl before he takes on Knives. So let's get it on, ya heard?

But first…That's right. It's time for another installment of…**Interesting Note (just for fun)**

**Interesting Note (just for fun) – **Do you know its bad luck to kill a priest with a fountain pen? (LMAO)

**LONELY ROAD OF FAITH**

He walked away from her, knowing that it's breaking her heart to see him do so.

But he had to.

If he is to have a future with, he must first deal with his past. As he walked away from this woman, he couldn't help but notice how much she became a part of his own life.

The woman was Meryl Strife and the man walking away was the $$60 Billion Man, Vash the Stampede.

_Up and down that lonely road of faith (I have been there) _

_Unprepared for the storms and the tides that rise_

He remembered when he first met her as she as her partner, Millie Thompson, searched for the legendary Humanoid Typhoon, Vash the Stampede.

It was her job to locate him and investigate him for the Bernardelli Insurance Company. At first, she refused to believe that he was the man they were looking for, but eventually came to terms with it.

_I've realized one thing, how much I love you_

_And it hurts me to see you cryin'_

_I believe we can make it through the winds of change_

As he traveled, she followed him.

Ranging from the time when they met Nicholas D. Wolfwood to when Vash was attacked by Monev the Gale.

Even after he told her not to follow him anymore for her own safety, she still did. The Gung-Ho Guns were after him and he didn't want Meryl caught in the crossfire.

_God is great indeed if you believe (in the ever life)_

_Make some sense of the piece that's not defined_

He feared for her life. She was there when he was so close to killing Monev the Gale, where he became a completely, different person.

Someone he didn't want her to see.

When he put the hole through the moon with his Angel Arm, he knew that not only was he trying to protect Meryl from the Gung-Ho Guns, but also from himself.

So, he disappeared. During which time, he was no longer Vash, but Ericks. That was until Wolfwood found him again and he realized he could not run from his past.

_And if you just hold on, I won't let ya fall_

_I won't let you fall oh no_

_We can make it through the storms and the winds of change_

The Gung-Ho Guns continued after him, until they were all killed over time.

Only one remained: Legato Bluesummers.

When he finally confronted Bluesummers, it proved to be a dark moment in Vash's life. He did something that he hoped he never had to do. Something that he promised Rem that he would never do.

But once again, Meryl was stuck in the crossfire.

_Though I walk through the valley of darkness_

_I am not afraid_

_Cause I know I'm not alone_

He had to choose between two women he cared about deeply.

Legato wanted Vash to kill him, as part of his plan to make him feel eternal pain and something. Otherwise, Meryl and Millie would die.

Vash didn't want to make that choice. On one hand, he had to save the women he grew to care about from death. On the other hand, he wanted to keep the promise he gave to Rem never to kill another living being. It was only a matter of seconds, but seemed like an eternity to Vash.

Until suddenly, a bang shot out.

Legato Bluesummers was dead, being the first person Vash the Stampede ever killed.

_And if the wind blows east, would you follow me_

_And if the wind blows north, would ya stay the course_

_And if the wind blows west, would ya second guess_

_And if it blows to the south, would you count me out_

Now he here was, ready to settle his past once and for all. To stop the man responsible for so much death destruction – his brother, Knives Millions

He was doing this for those who were and are still close to him.

Millie…Wolfwood…Rem

And especially, Meryl.

_And if the sun don't shine, would you still be mine_

_And if the sky turn grey, would you walk away_

_Would you say I do, if I say I'll be_

_And walk this road through life with me_

_You know I love youuuuuuu_

He made a silent promise to himself to return and start a new future with her. But he had to deal with his past before that can be done.

She would understand one day.

_On this lonely road of faith_

_On this lonely road of faith_

It was time for the final battle as he approached the man sitting at a small round table, drinking a glass of wine.

Knives looked at Vash and smiled, and with two words, the time had come for the final battle.

"Hey Vash."

**THE END**

There you have it. Hope you enjoyed it. I picked this song because it is one Kid Rock's best and also that it perfectly fits the whole Vash/Meryl pairing. To clear things up, I am more of a Wolfwood/Millie fan. But this idea has been on my mind a lot lately so I decided to write it and there you go. So send in your reviews on what you thought of this (You know? Whether you liked it or hated it or whatever). Reviews are greatly appreciated.

So until next time, this is T-Money saying "If you want some, come get some. And if you don't like me, bite me."


End file.
